Very Far Away
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer was taken away from his mom. A man in shadows saves Spencer after his orphanage was attack by a deranged killer. Still after many years the figure protects him. But what is this strange "shadow" and is there more to it then what Spencer sees?


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The lumpy bed that I laid in wasn't the thing that was keeping me up tonight. Out at the large window to me right I could see the night sky and the pale moon. I heard the soft snores and the squealing of springs as some of the other kids tossed and turned in their beds. With a sigh I got out of bed as quietly as I could, unless I wanted to walk Miss Rogers. I put on my slippers and carefully walked to the window. It had a large bench with soft pillows. I leaned my head on the cool glass and quietly sighed. I stared up at the moon and wondered what it would be like to fly to the moon. I have been in this place for so long…about three years, five months, two weeks, two days, and forty-seven minutes to be exact.

I was taken away from my mother two months after my dad left us. I knew he wouldn't come to get me out of here and my mom was now in a mental hospital. Even though I was a genius, I still went to school like the other kids. The bullies at school were always the worst; they stuffed me in lockers more than once. The kids here at the home rarely talked to me at all. Were used to each other but never talked. I just wished I could leave this place and see my mother again. Still at only thirteen years old, I still had a while until I could ever leave this place. But it still seemed like an eternity away.

As I stared out at the dark blue sky I feel asleep on the pillows and curled into a ball. The pale moon started to shine even brighter than before.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Miss Rogers shouting at us to get up and ready for breakfast. I quickly dressed and ran downstairs to the dining room. We were served oatmeal and a glass of milk as always. In the baskets on the table were fruit. The rule was once piece of fruit for each child. I snagged a banana and ate my meal quietly. Everyone was pretty much quiet.

Then it was time for chores as usual. My job was sweeping the floors and then taking out the trash. It was a Saturday so we were given longer jobs then on school days. After I completed my chores at about one pm, I sat out on the pouch and took out a book. The neighborhood was lovely and full of laughing happy children…with their equally happy parents. Sometimes they would look at us and I could see the pity in their eyes. But it's not like they really care, they have a family of their own children.

I kept reading for a while until I noticed that there was a man standing at the chain-link gate to our front yard. He was staring right at me. I quickly walked back into the house and told Miss. Rogers about the man. She ran out to the front yard and told the man to scram before she calls the police. The man ran off and Miss. Rogers phoned the police about the suspicious man.

Soon it was nightfall and we ate dinner and went to bed like we did every night. Tonight, however, I felt that something wasn't right. I walked over the window as quietly as I could and looked up at the moon again. It was shining so bright, like a second sun. I felt as if it what a warm glow when its beams of light touched my face. Suddenly I heard a loud scream from downstairs. The others woke and we heard loud footsteps coming to our room. The same man that I saw today was standing in our room with a large, bloody axe. The man had a sinister grin and we all moved to the end of the room, the large window since the man cut off our escape. When one of the others tried to run around him to get help, the man swung his axe and killed the boy on an instant.

One by one, he killed the others. I was frozen and I couldn't breathe. What could I do? Suddenly the man saw me and his smile grew. I backed away as much as I could until my back was pressed against the glass of the window. The man chuckled in his throat and he lifted his axe over his head. I shut my eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

But then I felt as if I was being lifted high into the arm. Like a rocket going over hundreds of miles per hour as it leaves the atmosphere. My eyes were still closed and when I stopped moving. I opened my eyes. I was in the park about ten minutes from the home. Standing in front of me was a shadow. It was shaped like a man and was tall. I couldn't see his face. The shadow man kneeled and pointed to the police station that was just across the street.

I looked back at the man and he gave me a locket of some sort. The man put his hand on my shoulder and I put on the necklace. The man then vanished into thin air. I looked at the locket and smiled brightly. Now I had to tell the police what happened. I ran to the station as fast as I could.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
